pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Beast!
A Misty Future (title coulda been worse) Jason was smiling. It had been a day since he had lost his battle with Amelia, and, miserable as it had made him, something good had come out of it. Pichu had actually begun to like him, and was now riding on his shoulder, looking around curiously at the city they were in. "So, Pichu. How are you feeling?" Jason asked, concerned. Pichu had taken a bit of a beating (literally and figuratively) against Amelia's Raichu, so he hadn't expecting it to be feeling 100%. "Pichu!!' The Pokémon sounded confident and well. "Alright, then we'll be heading to the Gy-!" He walked right into someone who has running, and they both fell over. Getting up first, he noticed it was a girl he had knocked over, and she was on the ground clutching her head. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" He said frantically, extending his hand and helping her up. "I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl look at him. "Forget it kid, I wasn't watching either." She was dressed in a jacket, a one piece swimsuit, and sandals, unsual attire for anyone not heading to the public pool. And in her hand seemed to be a Badge. "Excuse me? Is that this city's Gym Badge?" Jason asked curiously. "You bet. Actually, I just came from the Gym over there." The girl pointed over to a building in a secluded location. She took a closer look at Jason. "You know kid...you look familiar.." Then she saw the Pichu on his shoulder. "Familiar?" Jason asked, confused. "Never mind, I was thinking of someone else. Sorry kid, but I really gotta run." The girl tore out of there, and she seemed to be headed towards the mountains. Jason sighed. "Strange girl. Cute though." "Pichu!" The Pokémon seemed to giggle. Jason headed off in the direction of the Gym. The girl said she had just come from here, but perhaps he could still challenege it. "Excuse me! I'm here for a match!" A man was sitting in a corner, looking out the window in the exact direction the girl had gone. He looked over at Jason. "I'm sorry, but I cannot give you a match today." "Is it because of the girl who just left here?" "Yes. You see, she challenged me to a match, and I accepted. But, because I lost, my Pokémon are in no shape to battle. Besides this, a Snorlax is raging in the mountains. I've sent her up there to stop it." "A Snorlax?" "Yes. Actually, would you mind helping her?" "Me? Help her?" The man nodded. "Yes. By the time you two calm that Snorlax down, my Pokémon should be well rested, and then I can give you your Gym Battle." Jason thought about it for a minute. He did have nothing to do. And helping that girl would be a nice way to apologize for running into her. And this would be a chance to catch a Snorlax! "Alright. By the way, what is your name?" "Cable." Mean Lean Hungry Machine "Starmie! Water Gun!" The same girl from before called out an order for her Pokémon. The Mysterious Pokémon launched a forceful blast of water from it's top star, aiming it at the giant angry Snorlax. "Snor!" Snorlax unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam at Starmie. "Starmie, Psychic!" Starmie's core began to glow, and the Hyper Beam was now under Starmie's will. "Now Starmie, send it back!" The Hyper Beam went flying back at Snorlax, hitting the brute of a Pokémon in the belly. However, due to it's unfortunate connecting spot, the damaged was halved. Snorlax raised it's fist and Starmie hard, knocking it out. "Servine, Energy Ball!" A swirling ball of greenish-blue energy collided with Snorlax's face. The girl turned around to see Jason running up, Servine following and Pichu holding onto his shoulder tight. "Pichu, spin and use Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" "Pichu!" Pichu jumped and began to spin, using Quick Attack to add speed, and Iron Tail created the glow and added power. Pichu spun towards Snorlax like a Gyro Ball, slamming into the Sleeping Pokémon. "Snorrrr!" The girl was surprised. What a powerful little Pokémon. "Now, Servine, wrap it up! Leaf Blade!" Servine's tail began to glow light green and it ran towards Snorlax, only to have Snorlax bat it away with a . "Vine!" The Pokémon cried as it skidded along the ground. "Tch!" "Kid, what are you doing here?" The girl asked, very surprised to see him. "Cable sent me to help you out." Jason replied. "I figured this'd be a chance to capture a good Pokémon, so I agreed." "I see." "By the way, what's your name?" Jason asked curiously. "Me? I'm Misty. Misty of Cerulean City." "I see. I'm Jason Reid from Eden Town." "Alright Jason. Should we get started?" Misty asked. Jason nodded as Misty recalled Starmie and held up another Poké Ball. "Bellossom, you're turn!" "Bellossom!" Jason held up his Pokédex. "Bellossom, the Flower Pokémon. Bellossom gather at times and appear to dance. They say that the dance is a ritual to summon the sun." "Cute Pokémon Misty." "Thanks. Pichu's a real prize too." "Pichu!" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon nodded in agreement. "Now Bellossom! Sunny Day!" "Bell!" Bellossom began to perfom a small dance, and the sunlight grew brighter. "Servine, Energy Ball!" "Bellossom! Solarbeam!" Servine and Bellossom released their attacks at the same time, and they hit Snorlax. "Snoooooorrrr!" "Jason, now! Throw the Ball!" Misty urged him. Jason gripped a Poke Ball. "Alright Snorlax! You're MINE!" He threw the Poké Ball, and, by some strange turn of luck, it hit Snorlax on the head, calling the heavy Pokémon in with a flash of red light. The Ball fell to the ground and started to shake, it's releasing device glowing red. However, it burst open, and the ball came flying back to Jason. "How the?" Snorlax had broken out, and, to make matters worse, it was even more enraged than before Jason had throw the Ball. "Snooooorrrrlax!" Snorlax slammed it's fist into the ground, forming a that traveled along the ground towards Servine, knocking it out. "What was that?" Jason asked, shocked that one move could do that to Servine. "That was Snorlax's Fissure." Jason called Servine back into it's ball. "Pichu, use Thunderbolt on Snorlax!" "Starmie, you use Hydro Pump!" Pichu and Starmie released they're attacks simultaneously, the water that hit Snorlax being an excellence conductor for Pichu's electricity. "Way to go!" Jason grinned, holding up the same Poké Ball again. "Poké Ball, go!" He cried, throwing the Ball, where it hit Snorlax;s forehead and opened up, calling the Pokémon in with a flash of red light. The Ball fell to the ground and began to tremble, the center button flashing red. Then all movement ceased, and the Ball sparkled. Jason grinned as he ran to pick it up. "Hehehe! I just caught Snorlax!!!" "Pipichu!" "Well, congratulations Jason." Misty said, smiling at Jason's good mood. "Guess I'll be taking my leave." She said, turning to walk away. Jason was quiet for a moment. "Hey Misty!" She turned. "Um...would you, by any chance like to join me on my journey?" Misty was surprised. "Me? Accompany you?" Jason nodded, slightly nervous. "Well, a little company never hurt." Misty murmured. "Alright Jason, I will join you." Jason grinned, but was unable to really say anything. Pichu jumped from his shoulder to run in circles around Misty. "Seems Pichu is happy about it." Monkshood Town! Challenge from Amelia? | Super Shock Showdown! Category:Episodes Category:Jason's Saga